Par hasard
by Veneziano58
Summary: Par hasard Thomas l'a sauvé. Par hasard Quentin l'a aidé. Par hasard encore, ils se sont retrouvés puis rapprochés. Et par hasard finalement, ils ont réussit à s'aimer. Malgré les différences et les gens qui s'interposent, le hasard fait parfois bien les choses. /Human UA/Yaoi/OC villes/
1. Chapter 1

**Par hasard**

Hetalia n'est pas à moi, les OC qui apparaissent sont les miens sauf Andrea, Sedna, Jeanne, Catherine, Amy, Lulu, Océane (Océanie de son vrai nom) et le chat, car oui le chat est un perso à part entière, sont à Simple Demoiselle alors aller voir ce qu'elle fait au passage ^^

J'ai prit des libertés avec certaines choses, que personne ne s'en sente vexé serait sympa. Ceci est une **fiction**. Oh et souvenez-vous, on agit pas de la même façon à 19 ans qu'à 30, vous verrez pourquoi je dis en lisant ^^

* * *

><p>Affalé sur le banc de la cellule, un jeune homme fixait le plafond sans le voir apparemment complètement désintéressé de la conversation qui se tenait pourtant à son sujet à l'extérieur de cette petite pièce exiguë et inconfortable. Son éducateur, peut-être trop gentil pour son propre bien, essayait de le sortir de là en négociant avec l'officier qui l'avait mit au trou et qui se trouvait être l'ami du blondinet qui tentait de lui sauver la peau. Thomas soupira doucement puis ferma les yeux, être ici ou ailleurs ça ne changeait pas grand chose après tout... La porte de la cellule s'ouvrit finalement et il daigna jeter un regard à son «sauveur» qui lui sourit avec bienveillance.<p>

«Aller, viens. Je te rammène à la maison.»

Le jeune aux cheveux noirs ne répondit pas mais se leva et sortit de l'endroit, suivant docilement l'adulte qui lui faisait encore mille recommandations. Pourquoi Guy s'acharnait-il à vouloir le sortir des ennuis? Il l'ignorait et n'était pas sûr d'apprécier cet état de fait.

«Tu m'écoutes quand je te parle?

- Guy, t'es un bon mec. Mais franchement, les cas désespérés comme moi tu devrais les laisser tomber et passer à autre chose.

- Bien sûr que non. Je veux t'aider et je le ferais.

- J'ai dix-neuf ans, tu ne pourras pas toujours plaider en ma faveur. Je suis majeur rappelle-toi.

- Je sais mais je veille sur toi depuis plusieurs années et c'est aussi mon rôle de te guider dans la bonne voie.

- Lâche l'affaire. Je suis foutu, occupe toi des autres.»

Et sur ces mots le cadet parti sans se retourner vers l'autre, le laissant en plan devant la gendarmerie. Bien vite l'homme aux boucles blondes fut rejoint par son ami des forces de police qui se posta près de lui, rien qu'à voir son expression il savait qu'il allait se faire remonter les bretelles.

«Tu ne peux pas tous les sauver Guy.

- Je fais ce métier depuis dix ans, je sais qu'il peut changer. Je veux l'y aider.

- Mais tu ne peux pas aider quelqu'un qui ne le souhaite pas. Certains resteront des voyous quoique les autres fassent pour les tirer de là.

- Tu es bien pessimiste Henri...

- Peut-être que c'est toi qui est trop optimiste mon ami.

- Ces gosses ont besoin d'espoir, ils peuvent avoir une bonne vie après les familles d'accueil et les foyers, ce n'est pas une fin en soi! Enfin, je te remercie pour aujourd'hui mais faut que j'y aille, j'ai un rendez-vous.

- Ouais, vas-y. Passe moi un coup de fil un de ces quatre matins.

- Promis!»

L'éducateur s'en fut rapidement, adressant tout de même un signe de la main au brun qui le lui rendit avant de rentrer dans la gendarmerie.

Thomas Ozanne de son nom complet n'était qu'un jeune de banlieue ordinaire hormis la tragédie survenu dans sa vie quatre ans auparavant, le vieil immeuble où il habitait avec son père et sa mère avait pris feu suite au mauvais état des lieux, ses parents avaient péris dans l'incendie mais pas lui. Il portait encore de larges cicatrices de brûlures et les garderait sans doute toujours... Sans famille pouvant le prendre en charge, le jeune brun avait fini dans les rouages du système mais s'en était accomodé. Depuis il avait suivit quelques bandes de vandales et se faisait parfois épinglé par les flics du coin, sans que ça ne le dérange plus que ça. Il avait stoppé le lycée à ses quinze ans, pas d'avenir particulier en vue. Thomas ne cherchait pas vraiment à finir derrière les barreaux mais ne savait pas quoi faire de sa vie pour autant.

Naturellement il se dirigea vers son quartier natal, les Merisiers à Trappes. Là bas il connaissait chaque recoin, chaque personne. C'était là sa maison et pas le foyer dans lequel il créchait de façon épisodique n'en déplaise à Guy La Vallière. Il avança vers les barres d'immeubles qui lui étaient le plus familières et repéra un attroupement suspect dans un coin. Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils puis se rapprocha afin de savoir de quoi il en retournait. Le groupe entourait une personne qui lui était inconnue, ses cheveux avaient l'air d'être un peu longs et la carrure bien que haute, semblait frêle. Et l'étranger portait un foulard violet. Sans doute était-ce une fille en fait. Il n'aimait pas qu'on s'en prenne aux femmes, il trouvait ça dégradant et déloyal. Sans plus réfléchir il se fraya un passage jusqu'au cœur du conflit et attrapa l'épaule du type qui menaçait la fille.

«Oï, on t'a jamais appris que de faire chier les filles était mal?

- Mêle-toi de ce qui te regarde!

- C'est à cause des gars comme toi qu'on se tape une réputation de merde. Laisse la tranquille.

- Oh relax, je voulais juste son foulard pour ma copine.

- Va bosser pour lui en acheter un.»

A peine eut-il fini sa phrase que son opposant tenta de lui décocher une droite dans la mâchoire mais il parvint à le stopper avant l'impact, répliquant d'un coup de genou bien placé, pliant en deux la racaille. D'un geste autoritaire, le brun prit la jeune fille par le bras et l'emmena à l'écart. Thomas se doutait qu'il aurait sans doute des comptes à rélger avec le type et ses potes mais tant pis. Il traîna sa protégée un bon moment, en fait il l'emmena à l'arrêt de bus se trouvant à l'autre bout du quartier et sursauta presque lorsque la voix de l'autre se fit entendre.

«Hm... Merci beaucoup de m'avoir aidé...» une voix douce mais masculine. Indéniablement masculine. Il venait de sauver non pas une jeune fille mais une chiffe-molle. Super.

«Bordel t'es un mec?

- Eh bien oui, mais aucun de vous ne m'a laissé le temps de placer un mot. J'ai quand même pas l'air si efféminé que ça, si?

- Je me suis cassé le cul pour une femmelette.

- Eh! J'aurais pu me défendre, j'ai juste été surpris que tout un groupe me tombe dessus...

- On traîne toujours en bande ici. Rentre d'où tu viens et évite de vadrouiller dans les quartiers qui sont pas fait pour toi.

- Comment tu sais que je suis pas d'ici d'abord?

- Regarde tes fringues et maintenant regarde le décor. Les fils de bourges ça passe très moyen alors va voir ailleurs. Y'a de meilleurs quartiers que celui là.

- Bon! D'accord je viens de Saint-Quentin-en-Yvelines mais j'ai bien le droit de me promener où je veux!

- Si tu aimes risquer ta peau...»

Thomas aurait bien dit «risquer tes fesses» mais le gamin risquerait d'en faire une crise. Certaines personnes traînant dans le coin n'étaient vraiment pas fréquentables... Heureusement il y avait aussi des personnes bien. Ses parents étaient des gens biens... Il serra brusquement les poings avant de tourner le dos à l'autre, se mettant en marche pour partir. Manque de bol le jeune quentinois eu l'idée stupide de le suivre et de l'attraper par le bras sans crier gare, le basané réagit alors par réflexe et l'attrapa par le col, faisant s'écarquiller les jolis yeux azurés de l'agressé.

«Je voulais juste ton nom... Je m'appelle Quentin.

- Et pourquoi je te le donnerais?

- Parce que je te le demande?

- T'as du culot quand tu décides de t'y mettre.

- Il paraît que oui. Tu veux bien me lâcher aussi?

- Thomas. Maintenant du vent, je t'ai assez vu.»

Le trappiste s'éloigna rapidement afin que l'autre huluberlu n'ai pas encore l'idée débile de lui mettre le grapin dessus et prit la direction du lycée. Sa sœur y allait encore, elle. En vérité Véronica n'était pas réellement sa sœur, il s'était attaché à elle quand il l'avait rencontré au foyer, la petite brunette était adorable et forte de caractère. Il n'était pas faux de dire qu'ils s'étaient accrochés l'un à l'autre pour s'en sortir mais si le jeune homme avait fait un véritable décrochage scolaire, la jeune fille avait poursuivit ses efforts et Thomas était quasiment sûr qu'elle obtiendrait son bac avec mention. Et peut-être même qu'elle pourra aller à la fac et sortir de la banlieue. Ca ne serait pas plus mal même si le coin n'était pas invivable. Ce n'était pas le Bronx non plus, soyons honnêtes. Un sourire sincère se dessina sur son visage habituellement austère lorsque la jeune fille de ses pensées l'apperçu au coin de la rue et laissa ses copines pour venir le rejoindre.

Les deux se mirent rapidement en route, Véronica babillant joyeusement à propos de sa vie de lycéenne tout en lui posant ses questions de routine: tu vas bien? Tu as mangé? Tu fumes pas trop? Tu ne t'es pas encore attiré d'ennuis au moins? Manque de chance, il ne pouvait pas répondre par la négative à la dernière, sans doute aurait-il pu mentir mais ils avaient fait un pacte de confiance entre eux, aucuns mensonges même en cas d'énorme connerie. Le plus âgé avoua donc qu'il s'était fait coffrer quelques heures plus tôt à cause d'une histoire de tags et d'insultes à agent. D'accord, il n'aurait peut-être pas dû balancer au flic chauve venu lui dire d'arrêter immédiatement ses graffitis qu'il avait une tête de gland... Mais il n'aimait pas qu'on le traite de racaille mal élevée, c'était une insulte à ses parents non? L'étudiante tempéra la colère de son frère de cœur tout en l'entraînant vers le Centre Social du quartier, elle adorait y passer son temps.

«Bonjour!» lança énergiquement la brunette en entrant dans ledit bâtiment. Plusieurs salutations lui furent rendues, elle posa ensuite son sac et son manteau dans un coin puis se dirigea vers les enfants.

Thomas préféra aller s'asseoir dans un coin à l'écart où il fut vite rejoint par Elisabeth, une splendide blonde de vingt-cinq ans. Il aurait bien tenté sa chance avec elle si la demoiselle n'était malheureusement pas la demi-sœur de son éducateur pot de colle. Il avait un minimum de morale tout de même. Et puis son véritable coup de cœur était en fait Marianne, la jolie rousse qui enseignait le catéchisme à ceux qui le souhaitaent et faisait du soutien scolaire aux marmots braillards entassés ici. Le chat servant de mascotte avait une bonne place en tout cas, ainsi lové contre la généreuse poitrine de l'assistante sociale.

«Encore avec cette foutue bestiole?

- Oh aller, il est mignon. Et puis c'est notre mascotte, les petits l'adorent ~

- Comment ils peuvent aimer ça? Regarde la tronche qu'il a.»

La bestiole en question sembla le regarder hautainement avant de miauler et de lui tourner le dos, comme blessé de ne pas être unaniment reconnu comme étant la fine fleur de la race féline. Elisabeth eu un petit rire et câlina le fier matou qui ronronna rapidement de joie sous les délicieuses caresses de la jeune femme. Au moins elle méritait d'être en sa présence, elle! Le trappiste ne porta plus guère attention à la boule de poils, son regard noisette suivant tour à tour sa sœur de cœur ou la belle rousse.

«Marianne s'intègre bien?

- Oui. Sa nouvelle vie semble l'aider à aller mieux, elle progresse même si tu es probablement le seul homme qui puisse la toucher. Les petits garçons ne l'angoissent pas évidemment mais quand ce sont les pères qui viennent les chercher, les filles et moi on voit bien qu'elle doit se forcer pour ne serait-ce que leur serrer la main.

- Je suis son ami d'enfance, elle me voit comme une partie de sa famille je suppose...

- Et ça t'ennuie.

- Hm?

- Faudrait être aveugle pour pas voir que tu lui baves dessus mais ce qu'on admire c'est que même en sachant que ton amour pour elle ne te sera jamais rendu, tu restes à ses cotés et l'aide autant que possible. Ici, on sait toutes que tu es une bonne personne.»

Le jeune homme soupira puis se frotta la nuque, un peu gêné que Babeth, comme l'appelait les enfants, puisse avoir décortiqué ses sentiments aussi facilement. Non seulement elle mais aussi les autres filles travaillant au Centre, Jeanne, Catherine, Amy, Lulu et les trois autres dont le nom lui échappait. Et parmi tout ce beau monde sa petite Véro semblait parfaitement à sa place, peut-être qu'elle voudrait être professeur ou quelque chose comme ça plutôt que de faire des études universitaires... Mais l'un ou l'autre peu importe, il la soutiendrait dans tous les cas.

«Thomaaaas!» cria une petite voix aiguë avant que le banlieusard n'ai l'impression de recevoir un boulet de canon dans les bras. Il n'y avait qu'un seul marmot pour venir le coller tout en sachant qu'il n'appréciait pas plus que ça les gamins.

«Andrea...

- Tu viens jouer avec nous? Hein, tu viens?

- Va plutôt jouer à chat avec les autres.

- Seulement si c'est toi le chat!»

En entendant ces mots le seul félin présent sauta à terre et se dandina, pardon, s'avança de façon tout à fait grâcieuse et élégante à travers la salle. On ne pouvait pas jouer à chat sans un vrai chat n'est-ce pas? Thomas fini pourtant par céder et se joignit à la partie à force que le groupe de harpies le harcèle pour qu'il le fasse. Quand le Centre fut enfin vidé après encore plusieurs heures à devoir occuper les enfants, le brun repartit tranquillement avec sa sœur et son béguin, préférant les raccompagner jusque chez elles puisque la nuit tombait toujours tôt en cette saison. Véronica était dans une famille d'accueil vraiment sympa en ce moment alors il ne s'inquiétait pas trop pour elle et une fois qu'il l'eu déposé, le jeune homme enmenna son amie d'enfance vers le petit appartement qu'elle partageait avec une autre femme. Comme toujours le basané savourait le doux contact des lèvres de la belle sur sa joue quand bien même ça ne durait que quelques secondes à peine avant que la rouquine ne disparaisse derrière sa porte d'entrée. Un rare moment volé...

Thomas reprit ensuite tranquillement sa route mais il su très vite qu'il n'allait probablement pas être à l'heure pour le couvre-feu, donnant ainsi une raison de plus à La Vallière de lui mettre le grapin dessus, lorsqu'il reconnu le type de la journée et sa bande de potes se diriger vers lui. Il soupira puis se résolu à son sort.

Affalé sur un banc, il regardait le ciel noir sans vraiment le voir, reproduisant ainsi quasiment le même schéma que plusieurs heures auparavant dans la cellule où il s'était retrouvé enfermer. Il essuya distraitement le sang sur sa lèvre, sûrement fendue puis soupira à s'en fendre l'âme. Dans l'ensemble il ne s'en était pas trop mal sorti mais à plusieurs contre un forcément... S'il avait été dans son quartier d'autres seraient venus l'aider sans aucuns doutes mais bon, tant pis. Il sursauta quand un visage fin couvert de quelques taches de rousseur se pencha soudainement au dessus du sien, surgissant de nulle part.

«Je savais bien que c'était toi!

- Eh?

- Tu te souviens déjà plus? Tu m'as aidé tout à l'heure, tu sais, Quentin.

- Ah... Je t'avais pas laissé à l'arrêt de bus? Enfin peu importe, dégage j'ai pas envie de t'avoir dans les pattes.

- T'as pas la forme. Viens avec moi, je peux t'aider. Est-ce que t'a un endroit pour passer la nuit au moins?

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre?! Barre toi!

- Dis-toi que c'est pour repayer ma dette envers toi. La voiture de mon ami est juste là, il me raccompagnait chez moi. Aller, viens.»

Le blessé regarda alors dans la direction indiquée, s'attendant presque à voir une limousine ou un truc du genre mais ce n'était qu'une voiture citadine banale. Il se traita mentalement d'idiot puis se leva, attrapant une nouvelle fois le quentinois par son foulard violet.

«Seulement pour repayer ta dette, je te devrais que dalle pour ton aide.

- Promis, juré.»

Le sourire du blond vénitien lui donnait l'envie de lui foutre des claques mais il se retint, il n'avait pas plus envie que ça de passer la nuit sur un banc. Il suivit donc le jeune BCBG jusqu'à la voiture et monta à l'arrière, ignorant le regard perçant du type à lunettes qui était au volant. Les deux installés à l'avant du véhicule se plaisaient à papoter entre eux sans l'inclure dans leur conversation, de toute façon il n'aurait pas répondu, profitant simplement du chauffage et regardant distraitement le paysage défiler sous ses yeux. Lorsqu'ils furent arrivés à destination, Quentin remercia chaleureusement son ami qui repartit après quelques mots et un regard en coin à Thomas qui n'en prit pas ombrage. Avec ses fringues, ses piercings et son bouc, il n'avait probablement pas le look idéal pour traîner avec Monsieur Foulard. Quoiqu'il en soit celui-ci le guida à travers l'immeuble de standing, fermé avec interphone, porte à code et tout le tintouin, avant d'arriver au troisième étage, dernière porte au fond à droite.

Le banlieusard ne se sentit pas vraiment à l'aise une fois entré dans l'appartement, les parents de son soit-disant «ami» l'accueillant avec gentillesse, la mère insistant pour le soigner alors que le père lui demandait s'il désirait manger quelque chose. Il céda aux mains douces de la femme mais refusa l'offre du patriarche qui ne s'en formalisa pas, préférant demander à son fils où et comment il avait dégoté Thomas. Il cru que le plus jeune allait sortir un mensonge plausible mais au lieu de ça il raconta la vérité sans détour et le noiraud sursauta lorsque la mère du quentinois le serra subitement dans ses bras pour le remercier d'avoir sauver son enfant adoré. Une fois toutes les effusions passées, Thomas soupira de bonheur lorsqu'il s'affala sur le matelas confortable de son hôte improbable, celui-ci lui regardant avec un grand sourire depuis son fauteuil de bureau.

«T'as de chouettes parents...

- Je sais, on me dis souvent que j'ai de la chance.

- Je suis d'accord avec ça.

- Tu n'as personne à appeler pour prévenir de ton absence?

- Les connards ont pété mon portable.

- Oh. Tu veux que je te prête le mien?

- Pas la peine, j'irais le voir demain et on verra s'il me laisse le temps de parler avant de me harceler et de me secouer comme un prunier avant de m'observer sous toutes les coutures...

- Ton père t'aime beaucoup s'il réagit comme ça.

- C'est pas mon père! C'est... mon éducateur...

- Désolé.»

Le brun fit un geste signifiant qu'il se fichait de ses excuses et lui tourna le dos, la douceur de l'oreiller ne gênant même pas sa joue encore un peu enflée. Il fit un bond en sentant le matelas s'affaisser et la couette être soulevée, il se tourna brusquement, ignorant les tiraillements douloureux, pour admonester l'adolescent qui se glissait dans le lit.

«Qu'est-ce tu fous bordel?!

- Je vais pas dormir par terre! Et j'ai pas envie d'aller dans le canapé. Maman a dit que tu devais dormir ici alors fait avec, je vais pas prendre de place alors arrête de flipper. Et puis on est deux mecs non?

- Ouais mais t'aurais pu prévenir, merde!

- Chut! Tais-toi et dors. Ca te fera du bien et à moi aussi.»

Là dessus Quentin éteignit la lumière, plongeant ainsi la chambre dans une douce obscurité. Alors que le trappiste faisait de son mieux pour rester droit comme un piquet, le propriétaire du lit lui, s'était rapidement endormi au bord du matelas, laissaint quasiment toute la place à son invité. Fatigué, l'aîné fini pourtant par s'endormir lui aussi. Au matin il se sentit vraiment reposé, n'ayant pas aussi bien dormi depuis des lustres. La surprise s'intalla pourtant sur ses traits quand il sentit un poids sur son bras, son regard encore ensommeillé se posa alors sur le truc qui le squattait. Un type. Attends quoi?! Il se releva d'un bond, faisant ronchonner le quentinois qui se retourna et se rendormi après avoir un peu gigoté. Peu à peu les souvenirs lui revinrent en mémoire et il soupira de lassitude, il croisa ses mains sur sa nuque et réfléchit. Que faire? Il ne pouvait pas partir comme un voleur, les parents de l'huluberlu avaient été vraiment sympa avec lui alors qu'il était un total étranger. Remarque, avec un modèle pareil il était aisé de comprendre pourquoi Quentin l'avait si naturellement invité à passer la nuit chez lui. Le plus âgé sortit du lit en prenant garde à ne pas réveiller son hôte puis chercha la salle de bain pour se faire un brin de toilette et rougit lorsqu'il croisa la mère de Monsieur Foulard en sortant de la pièce.

«Désolé de l'avoir utilisé sans demander Madame...

- Mais non voyons, en fait je venais voir si vous étiez réveillés pour le petit déjeuner.

- Ah non, je ne vais pas-

- Tatata! Tu as meilleure mine qu'hier mais je ne te laisserais pas partir sans manger.

- Je... D'accord.»

Il accepta donc de boire un café et grignoter une tartine avant que les parents du quentinois ne le laisse finalement partir, Quentin vint d'ailleurs lui dire au revoir en pyjama sur le paillasson de son appartement et la bouille encore ensommeillée. Le trappiste eu la vague pensée qu'il était mignon puis déguerpit en vitesse, sachant que Guy allait lui en faire voir des vertes et des pas mûres pendant un moment. Véronica aussi d'ailleurs.

Quentin jouait distraitement avec l'un des stylos de son ami Mathieu, celui qui les avait raccompagné en voiture le soir précédent, pendant que Vincent son frère jumeau jouait à un jeu quelconque sur son portable. Le plus jeune rêvassait aux événements de la veille, après tout ça avait fait beaucoup pour une journée... Il sursauta quand celui à lunettes lui retira brutalement le stylo des mains.

«Ca fait trois fois que je te dis d'arrêter de taper ça sur la table! J'essaye de travailler là.

- Pardon.

- Laisse le ronchonner, il bosse trop.

- La ferme Vince' on ne t'a pas demandé ton avis.

- Recommencez pas à vous crêper le chignon tous les deux ~

- Au fait Quentin, tu vas te décider à me dire qui est le type qu'on a récupéré dans le parc hier soir? Il n'a pas l'air franchement fréquentable...»

Le lycéen soupira avec indulgence face à ce genre de commentaires de la part de son ami et lui raconta toute l'histoire, répondant même aux questions de Vincent dans la foulée. Il aimait beaucoup les frères Moreau, étant âgés que d'un an de plus que lui et ayant fréquenté les mêmes collège et lycée, ils étaient devenus des amis assez proches. Et puis, il les admiraient beaucoup. Mathieu venait tout juste d'intégrer la fac qu'il voulait et était probablement parti pour faire un master alors que Vincent était en prépa pour passer un concours afin d'intégrer une école d'ingénieurs. Ils étaient intelligents et amusants, vraiment il les adorait. Mais Thomas l'intriguait, peut-être qu'il devrait essayer de le revoir après tout, ils pourraient essayer d'êtres amis eux aussi. Et puis sa mère voulait absolument savoir s'il guérissait bien et mangeait correctement. Ce détail le fit sourire, ça ferait une excuse comme une autre.

Le hasard voulu que le quentinois réussisse à revoir le brun deux ou trois semaines après, le jeune étant simplement venu voir l'exposition du Centre Social après avoir vu la publicité près de chez lui. Il ne mit pas longtemps à repérer d'où venait les éclats de voix et trouva le trappiste aux prises d'un petit garçon et d'un chat, ne sachant visiblement pas comment s'en sortir alors que les employées du Centre semblaient s'amuser de le voir dans cette situation. Quentin vola donc à son secours en prenant le félin dans ses bras, le complimentant au passage sur sa douce fourrure ce qui sembla combler la bête de joie puis se concentra sur le gamin, Andrea encore. Le petit accepta vivement de lui faire faire le tour de l'expo alors que le basané en profitait pour s'échapper et aller griller une cigarette dehors. Le quentinois le rejoignit peu après et lança la conversation.

«Tu travailles ici?

- Non. C'est ma sœur qui adore venir là.

- Vraiment? C'était quelle fille?

- La toute petite brune aux cheveux ondulés, un ruban jaune, l'air surexcitée.

- Ohh, je vois. Mignonne ~

- Alors toi si tu y touches je te -

- Stop! Je ne vais rien faire, je te le jure. Ma mère voulait savoir si tu allais bien, je pourrais lui dire que oui ~

- Tes parents sont gentils, remercie les encore de ma part.

- Sans problème. Au fait, je ne me suis pas présenté correctement. Quentin Legrand, dix-sept ans, en terminale d'économique et sociale.

- ...Thomas Ozanne, dix-neuf ans, sans diplômes et sans emploi.»

Un moment de silence confortable s'installa entre eux, Quentin se frottant les mains de temps à autre afin de les réchauffer après tout Février était plutôt froid pendant que son camarade finissait tranquillement d'absorber sa dose de nicotine quotidienne. Quand il eu fini, il écrasa le mégot dans le petit bac de sable prévu à cet effet et rentra à nouveau, suivit de l'autre. Ils ne discutèrent plus vraiment, n'échangeant que quelques remarques futiles et quand le blond vénitien demanda s'ils pourraient se revoir de temps en temps, le trappiste se surprit à répondre bêtement par la positive. Enfin, ça ne l'engageait à rien alors...

Leurs chemins se croisèrent plusieurs fois et bientôt plus personne ne s'étonna d'avoir le quentinois dans les parages, que ça soit au Centre Social en train de jouer avec les petits ou à la MJC occupé à faire une partie de baby-foot endiablée contre Thomas, le perdant devant évidemment payer un truc à boire ou à manger au gagnant. Les deux se disputaient souvent mais semblaient étrangement bien s'entendre alors personne ne prenait la peine d'interférer, laissant les choses se résoudre d'elles-mêmes. C'était d'ailleurs l'un de ces jours où affalés sur une banquette, Quentin dégustait une barre chocolatée durement remportée quelques instants plus tôt au baby-foot et que le brun buvait son soda, tout deux pépères avant qu'il ne le sente se tendre soudainement, lui faisant craindre un danger mais la seule personne venant vers eux était un grand blond au sourire charmant. Gentil a priori.

«Enfin je te trouve, heureusement que je sais où tu te planques ~

- Je ne me planque pas Guy.

- Tu sais, tu devrais vraiment réfléchir à cette histoire de cours du soir. Si tu veux, je peux essayer de t'aider à trouver un job la journée mais vraiment, te remettre dans la circuit scolaire serait une bonne idée.

- On est obligé de parler de ça ici?!

- Non mais comme je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de te voir... Ecoutes, rentre un peu plus tôt ce soir et on en discutera calmement tout les deux. Juste toi et moi, d'accord?

- Ouais c'est bon, arrête de me prendre pour un mioche.

- Justement, est-ce que je peux te confier une petite mission de confiance?

- Quoi encore?

- Tu vas passer prendre Véronica au lycée non? Ca serait gentil si tu pouvais me ramener Lucas puisque vous passerez devant le collège.

- Je te le dépose au foyer?

- Oui, s'il te plaît.»

Thomas acquiesça puis reprit une gorgée de soda, signifiant que la conversation était close. Le dénommé Guy fit un sourire et un petit signe de la main au lycéen qui s'était fait silencieux. C'était un mercredi et jour de chance, Quentin n'avait pas eu cours le matin et avait donc eu sa journée de libre. Il hésita un moment puis se lança à poser quelques questions sur le blond, voulant savoir si c'était lui l'éducateur qui s'occupait du trappiste. Peu à peu, l'aîné raconta sa relation avec La Vallière, sa vie au foyer en générale, qui n'était pas si mauvaise que les préjugés pouvaient le laisser croire et d'autres choses, notamment que sa sœur ne l'était pas vraiment. Le jeune avait écouté patiemment, n'interrompant que rarement l'autre de peur qu'il ne se braque et se referme comme une huitre. Il n'insista pas pour l'accompagner lorsque Thomas parti chercher Véronica et le fils du blondinet, lui laissant de l'espace après ces confidences.

Une fois l'énergique jeune fille déposée chez elle, les deux garçons partirent vers le foyer. Ils pourraient y aller en bus mais le brun préférait marcher et Lucas ne semblait pas contre. Le collégien était en vérité le fils adoptif de Guy, celui-ci l'ayant prit chez lui quand il n'avait que cinq ans et la relation entre eux était quasi fusionnelle. Ils s'adoraient et souvent, ça faisait plaisir à voir. N'étant ni l'un ni l'autre bavard, le trajet jusqu'à leur destination se fit dans le silence, le jeune châtain semblant d'un coup s'animer lorsqu'il vit sa personne préféré et bondit dans les bras de son père chéri. Thomas esquissa un sourire discret à cette vision puis rejoingnit ses camarades et mangea avec eux, retrouvant son ambiance habituelle. Il ne réussit cependant pas à couper à la discussion avec le professionnel social qui lui collait au train et à la fin, il promit de réfléchir plus sérieusement à son avenir.

Il savait que sa sœur voulait devenir professeur des écoles, elle le lui avait confirmé, certains de ses amis savaient aussi ce qu'ils voulaient faire. Alors un jour le brun demanda au lycéen aux cheveux mi-longs ce que lui voulait faire de sa vie.

«Hm... C'est vrai que les CPE et compagnie n'arrêtent pas de nous gaver avec nos projets d'avenir et blabla... J'ai décidé de faire une licence d'administration, économie et gestion après le bac.

- Et après?

- C'est déjà pas mal je te signale! Après je pourrais travailler en libéral, entreprise ou fonction publique.

- Hm, je vois. Grandes études et tout ça.

- Et toi, que vas-tu faire?

- J'en ai pas la moindre idée.»

Le sujet plombant un peu l'ambiance, le quentinois enchaîna sur autre chose commençant à questionner l'autre sur ses piercings et boucles d'oreille. Le premier qu'il avait fait était celui à l'arcade droite, puis il avait percé le lobe et finalement l'hélix de son oreille droite également. Le plus jeune réfléchit un moment tout en tortillant l'une de ses mèches cuivrées puis reprit sa conversation.

«Ca fait mal?

- Je suppose que ça dépend de la sensibilité de chacun. Le lobe ça ne fait pas mal, ça pique un peu et c'est réglé. L'hélix ça peut être douloureux parce qu'il faut percer le cartilage.

- Hm, je vois ~

- Tu en veux un?

- Ah. Je sais pas... Je suppose que je devrais aller en salon et compagnie non?

- Si un jour tu en as envie, je te le ferais.

- Pour de vrai?

- Ouais. Enfin, si tu me fais assez confiance pour ça.

- Mais oui, ça va faire deux mois qu'on se connaît ça va quoi ~»

Ils discutèrent un moment puis dans un instant de folie, le quentinois décida qu'il voulait se faire percer , là tout de suite. Thomas rigola tout d'abord, n'y croyant pas mais l'autre insista alors il finit par céder. A dix-sept ans l'autre était bien capable de faire comme il voulait après tout et puis il avait une idée bien particulière. Le trappiste les conduisit donc chez un ami dont il emprunta le matériel, avec toutes les précautions hygiéniques évidemment, et fit asseoir Quentin au bord du lit de la chambre qu'ils squattaient pour l'occasion. Quand le plus jeune se fut décidé pour le coté gauche, le brun caressa la joue pâle, suivit la ligne de la mâchoire puis tâta le lobe, étant du coup très proche du lycéen qui ne pu s'empêcher de prendre un peu de couleur. Le quentinois sursauta ensuite quand le déclic de la machine se fit entendre, pas vraiment à cause de la douleur mais à cause du bruit. Thomas prit l'un des accessoires dans la petite boîte à leur disposition et le mit en place, son client improvisé laissant échapper un petit «Aïe» quand l'attache pinça un peu sa peau.

«Fini.

- C'est joli?

- Oui. J'espère que tu apprécieras la surprise.

- Surprise?»

Le trappiste prit un miroir puis le tendit à Quentin afin qu'il se regarde, celui-ci laissa échapper un son d'étonnement en voyant le bijou à son oreille. Un T noir, simple. Mais pourquoi un T?

«Quitte à mettre une lettre, tu pouvais pas mettre un Q?

- Q, vraiment?

- Ou autre chose, pourquoi T?

- Pourquoi pas?

- Ah, tu m'énerves! Je vais avoir l'air de quoi avec ça?

- T'auras qu'à dire que c'est pour ta petite-amie.»

Le jeune rougit n'ayant pas de petite-amie pour l'instant et pas depuis un moment en fait. Il eu un léger mouvement de recul quand son camarade s'approcha brusquement de lui et tendit la main afin de détacher les cheveux blonds vénitiens, laissant la chevelure retomber sur le visage de l'autre. Devant sa mine surprise, Thomas se contenta de dire qu'il aimait la couleur de ses cheveux avant de s'éclipser de la pièce afin de dire à son ami qu'ils en avaient terminé, ignorant la teinte vermillon qu'arborait le quentinois.

Quand il se retrouva de nouveau avec Mathieu et Vincent, ils ne ratèrent évidemment pas sa petite nouveauté fashion. Ses parents l'avaient vus eux aussi et si son père avait été un peu surpris sur le coup, aucuns n'en avaient fait un plat. Il était presque adulte et n'avait rien fait d'ostensible ou de laid. Dans tous les cas, Vincent, le jumeau à queue de cheval, avait semble-t-il décidé de trouver ce que voulait dire ce fameux T.

«Tatiana? Tiffany? Tamara?

- Non.

- Tara? Tiphaine?

- Non et non.

- Tania? Tabatha?

- Noooon!

- Je commence à être à court d'inspiration... Hmm... Thérèse? Telma? Tennessy?

- C'est Thomas bon sang!

- … Quoi?!

- N-Non, c'est pas... Oh merde. Je voulais juste dire que c'est Thomas qui me l'a fait c'est tout. Et il a prit un T parce qu'il disait qu'un Q ça ferait bête voilà tout. Je n'ai pas de copine mystère.»

Vincent ne pu s'empêcher de se bidonner alors que Mathieu laissait entendre un «Tss» agacé. Le plus jovial des frères Moreau continua à papoter avec leur cadet afin de prévoir un plan pour le week-end puisque ça faisait un moment qu'ils n'étaient pas sortis tous les trois. Quentin n'ayant rien de prévu accepta de passer la soirée et la nuit avec eux, ses parents ne seraient pas contre puisqu'il connaissait les frangins depuis ses douze ans. Et puis, même si il avait l'air sage, le fait était qu'il adorait s'amuser et beaucoup le savait, Quentin Legrand était un fêtard. Ce qui gênait les autres étant simplement que ce hobby particulier ne l'empêchait absolument pas d'avoir de bonnes notes en classe. Ainsi fut fait.

Finalement le quentinois débarqua pour la dernière fois de la semaine au Centre Social qu'il avait prit l'habitude de fréquenter de façon régulière et se retrouva quasiment immédiatement entouré d'un petit groupe d'enfants qui semblaient l'avoir adopté. Dont Andrea qui appréciait le nouveau autant que Thomas si ce n'était plus. Poliment, il refusa les gâteaux de Jeanne qui semblait toujours tenir à ramener à manger au centre, salua Catherine d'un sourire qui le lui rendit gentiment, discuta un moment avec Océane et Lulu avant de se faire alpaguer par Amy qui souhaitait le mettre à contribution pour le nouvel atelier «Déguisements» et à la voir c'était à se demander si c'était elle ou les enfants à être le plus excité. Il fut finalement sauvé par Marianne qui prétexta avoir besoin de son aide pour déplacer des manuels scolaires. Alors qu'il aidait la pieuse jeune femme dans sa tâche il remarqua alors que ses cheveux étaient d'un doux roux, presque blond vénitien comme lui. Le lycéen se demanda alors si Thomas appréciait ses cheveux parce qu'ils ressemblaient à ceux de la belle dont la soyeuse chevelure tombait jusqu'aux omoplates. Sentant son regard fixé sur elle, Marianne ne pu s'empêcher de se distancer un peu.

«Tu me veux quelque chose...?

- Ah? Oh, non excuse-moi. J'admirais tes cheveux c'est tout.

- Oh. D'accord, tu peux poser les livres là je vais me débrouiller. Merci de ton aide.

- De rien ~»

Lorsqu'il revint dans la salle principale, Elisabeth était occupée avec une jeune femme à l'air un peu austère mais qu'il savait ne pas être méchante, juste un peu... difficile d'accès? Elle avait un nom un peu étrange... Sedna, s'il se souvenait bien, travaillait au zoo à quelques kilomètres d'ici et le Centre Social y organisait souvent des sorties. Ne voulant pas déranger la splendide blonde dans ses affaires, il alla donc vers le coin coussin alloué à la mascotte locale pour aller câliner le chat qui ronronna son plaisir d'avoir enfin l'attention qu'il méritait. Les heures s'écoulèrent mais il n'eut pas l'occasion de croiser ni Véronica ni Thomas. Tant pis.

Ses amis vinrent le chercher le vendredi soir comme convenu à l'avance et prirent leur dîner dans une pizzeria en attendant que ça soit l'heure pour se mettre en route vers la boîte de nuit. Certes il n'était pas majeur mais il pouvait entrer s'il était accompagné d'un adulte et acceptait de se faire tamponner la main afin qu'au bar on sache qu'il était interdit de lui servir de l'alcool. De toute façon ce qui l'intéressait était de danser et s'amuser, pas picoler. Dès qu'ils furent entrés dans le bâtiment la musique leur vrilla les oreilles et Quentin sentit ce frisson si particulier courir sur sa peau. Il adorait cette ambiance. Le quentinois entraîna les frères Moreau vers sa piste de danse préférée et alla sans hésiter se mêler aux danseurs déjà présents, Mathieu s'asseyant sur une banquette pour leur réserver une table alors que Vincent partait commander à boire pour tout le monde.

Peut-être dansait-il depuis une heure environ puisque le jeune commençait à sentir la fatigue le gagner mais il reprit du poil de la bête en sentant une personne dans son dos danser en rythme avec lui, laissant leurs corps se frôler. Ce genre de choses étaient électrisantes et il ne se sentait pas en danger car il savait que l'un des jumeaux gardait toujours un œil sur lui alors il s'amusait sans trop se prendre la tête. Les bracelets cliquetaient à ses poignets à chacun de ses mouvements, ses cheveux mi-attachés, mi-libres collaient un peu à sa nuque et sur l'une de ses joues alors que le T à son oreille faisait un point sombre sur sa peau pâle. Des mains fortes se posèrent sur ses hanches et alors il se retourna pour faire face à l'autre, comptant lui expliquer que danser était sympa mais qu'il n'était pas de ce bord là lorsqu'il s'arrêta net. Devant lui se trouvait Thomas. Décidément le destin aimait que leurs routes se croisent mêmes aux endroits les plus improbables. En jean noir, baskets et chemise classe, le trappiste était vraiment pas mal à regarder, la chaîne dorée à son cou attirant le regard par les éclats de lumières provoqués par les spots. Quentin supposa que lui-même n'était pas trop mal sappé avec son slim rouge et son t-shirt à la mode, ayant déposé son gilet sur la banquette près de Mathieu un peu auparavant.

«Tu ne veux plus danser?» lui demanda soudainement l'autre, son regard noisette semblait d'ailleurs presque noir dans cette ambiance.

«Je pourrais danser jusqu'au bout de la nuit!

- J'aimerais bien voir ça.

- C'est tout vu ~»

Le lycéen reprit alors ses mouvements, ne refusant pas cette fois les mains qui se posèrent sur son corps, acceptant même que l'autre se rapproche plus. C'était clairement de l'envahissement d'espace vital là! D'ailleurs Vincent dû retenir son frère pour que celui-ci n'aille pas décoller le duo par la force, Quentin était assez grand pour savoir ce qu'il faisait après tout. Et eux aussi pouvaient s'amuser un peu de leur coté, en parlant de s'amuser le plus séducteur des deux avait repéré une sublime blonde platine et alla de suite y compter fleurette. Le quentinois sentit une main remonter le long de son dos puis passer sur sa nuque, les doigts s'emmêlant dans ses mèches cuivrées. La musique battait fortement à ses oreilles mais pourtant, il n'était pas sûr de l'entendre tellement il était concentré sur son partenaire. Le comble était pourtant que son corps semblait suivre naturellement les gestes de Thomas, sa silhouette longiligne s'accordant parfaitement à la stature plus large de son vis-à-vis. Cependant une question lui brûlait les lèvres et il fini par la poser, ignorant comment ça finirait.

«Tu t'intéresses à moi pour mes cheveux?

- Quoi? J'ai pas compris.

- J'ai dit, tu t'intéresses à moi juste pour mes cheveux?

- Elle est bizarre ta question.

- Je veux dire, c'est presque la couleur de ceux de Marianne.

- T'es bête ça n'a rien à voir.»

Se sentant soudainement soulagé d'un poids, il lui fit un grand sourire avant de se détacher de lui et d'aller s'affaler sur la banquette pour boire un coup. Le banlieusard n'avait pas protesté lorsque le jeune l'avait pris par la main pour le forcer à le suivre et s'asseoir avec eux. Cela dit, il préféra éviter de parler avec le serpent à lunettes qui le fixait de façon peu amène. Autant éviter de se bouffer le nez avec le copain de Quentin. Quand le cadet du groupe exigea de retourner danser, il se plia à son caprice et leurs danses reprirent bien plus souvent en duo qu'en solo. Ses mains étaient au début bien sagement posées sur la taille ou les hanches de son partenaire mais petit à petit elles avaient glissé en bas de son dos, frôlant parfois la limite mais quand le DJ passa soudainement une musique bien plus sensuelle, le quentinois ne fit pas mine de s'éloigner et il considéra alors que celui-ci était tout à fait capable de le repousser s'il ne voulait pas de ce genre de contact, laissant ses mains glisser bien plus bas, provoquant un petit sursaut du concerné mais rien de plus. Les mains dans les poches du pantalon de Quentin, il pouvait sentir sous ses paumes chaque mouvement de l'autre de façon très précise. Le lycéen avait caché son visage dans le cou du brun à la fois pour se rapprocher et humer son parfum qu'il trouvait plaisant, mais surtout pour cacher les rougeurs sur ses joues. Il était certain de pouvoir concurrencer un feu de signalisation au rouge.

«Eh Quentin, lève la tête.

- J'veux pas!

- Fais le. Aller.»

Mais puisqu'il n'obéit pas, le trappiste entreprit alors de mordiller le lobe d'oreille qu'il avait lui-même percé quelques jours auparavant faisant frémir son cadet qui fini par accéder à sa requête et releva la tête. Ses prunelles d'azur s'arrondirent de surprise lorsque Thomas l'embrassa, une simple pression d'abord puis voyant qu'il ne se faisait pas repousser brutalement, l'autre continua son manège en mordillant et suçant sa lèvre inférieure jusqu'à ce qu'il lui accorde le passage. Le quentinois s'appuya davantage contre son aîné alors que tout deux savouraient ce baiser, le premier d'une longue série qui dura toute la soirée sous le regard amusé et attendrit du jeune homme à queue de cheval et celui sévère de Mathieu qui n'arrivait décidément pas à encadrer le basané. Quand ce fut l'heure de rentrer, Thomas refusa de partir avec eux expliquant qu'il était déjà avec d'autres personnes et une en particulier, dont il était le chaperon.

Tout le long du chemin, à l'arrière de la voiture Quentin avait eu la tête dans les nuages et n'avait cessé de rêvasser à cette soirée extraordinaire. Thomas y pensait aussi mais pour une fois, il avait décidé de ne pas trop s'en formaliser. Tant que la rumeur qu'il embrassait des mecs en boîte ne se mettait pas à courir, ils n'auraient pas de soucis. S'il savait, le trappiste avait bien raison de s'inquiéter sur ce sujet...

Ils n'avaient pas mis de mots sur leur relation, se contentant de se voler quelques baisers et caresses légères loin des regards curieux car peu désireux de se faire chopper sur le fait. Le brun avait finalement accepté l'une des propostition de son éducateur et avait entamé un apprentissage avec un artisan local, apprenant le métier de peintre pour maisons en intérieur comme en extérieur. De ce fait ils se voyaient moins souvent, Quentin étant bien évidemment prit par le lycée mais le jeune était content que son aîné puisse enfin avoir une perspective d'avenir prouvant en partie que Guy avait eu raison en insistant tout ce temps, l'essentiel étant de voir si le basané n'allait pas abandonner en cours de route. Mais même si leurs rencontres étaient moins fréquentes, ça ne les empêchaient pas de se parler et même de se disputer parfois, on ne changeait pas les habitudes après tout.

Quentin descendit un arrêt avant celui habituel, sachant qu'il y avait des travaux et que le bus allait faire tout un détour, le forçant ainsi à rallonger sa route jusqu'au Centre Social qu'il n'avait pas cessé de fréquenter pour autant. Les premiers mètres se passèrent sans soucis, le temps se réchauffait peu à peu alors que le printemps s'installait doucement et le quentinois pensait que c'était une belle journée, du moins avant qu'il ne se fasse siffler et interpeller. Il continua son chemin, ne pas répondre, ne pas se retourner, ne pas les regarder, tels étaient les conseils que lui avait donné son banlieusard fétiche quand il avait appris que son cadet serait obligé de changer sa route. Sans doute que ça aurait pu marcher si les types en question n'avaient pas eu une idée bien précise dans la tête. Il sursauta quand un mec l'attrapa subitement par la manche, le reste du groupe l'entourant rapidement. «Oh non pas encore, j'ai la poisse ou quoi?» pensa le lycéen alors qu'il chercher des yeux un moyen de se sortir de là. Celui qui sembla être le leader prit la parole, Quentin s'aperçu alors que ce n'étaient pas les mêmes voyous que la dernière fois bien que ça ne changeait pas grand chose à son problème.

«Si c'est pas de la chance ça, regardez les mecs on a pêché la meuf d'Ozanne.

- Je suis un homme.

- Du moment que t'écartes les cuisses t'es une gonzesse ma mignonne. C'est bien toi qui se faisait embrasser et peloter en boîte par Ozanne non?

- Mais oui c'est lui, je le reconnais.

- Ah, parfait. Tu vois mon pote confirme, bon, et si on allait discuter un peu à l'écart?

- Je refuse! Et parle-moi autrement!

- Toi ma jolie, tu vas vite apprendre où se trouve ta place.»

Le quentinois essaya d'échapper à la prise de celui qui le tenait mais l'un de ses camarades vint lui prendre l'autre bras et après un signe de tête de leur chef, le groupe se dirigea vers un garage à vélos à l'abri des regards, ne semblant absolument pas se préoccuper de ses rebuffades ni de ses protestations. Un peu affolé, il chercha une sortie, une présence, n'importe quoi pouvant le sortir de ce guêpier sans rien trouver à part les murs de béton. Les deux mecs derrière lui bloquaient efficacement ses bras alors que le chef et un dernier comparse lui faisaient face avec un sourire à lui faire froid dans le dos. Le learder aimait parler semble-t-il puisqu'il recommença rapidement à papoter.

«Tu sais, faut pas le prendre personnellement. C'est pas à toi qu'on en veut, t'aurais couché avec quelqu'un d'autre, t'aurais pas eu de soucis. Quoique les tafioles ça me fait vraiment gerber...

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez à Thomas?

- Ozanne est très chiant, en fait pour dire les choses clairement il nous emmerde. Faut pas faire ceci ou cela parce qu'il essaye de faire en sorte que _son_ quartier se tape une meilleure réputation. Si tu veux mon avis il s'est simplement ramollit.

- Je pense qu'il a raison!

- J'ignorais qu'une pute pouvait penser, c'est intéressant.

- Va te faire foutre!»

D'accord, insulter ce type n'était peut-être pas l'idée du siècle vu la claque qu'il venait de se prendre, suffisament forte pour le sonner un peu. Il sentit les doigts froids sur son oreille gauche avant qu'il n'entende les rires des voyous.

«Voyez-vous ça, il l'a carrément marqué! C'est pas sa meuf les mecs, c'est sa chienne!» lança fièrement le chef juste avant que Quentin ne lui crache en pleine gueule. Quitte à se faire traîner dans la boue, autant rendre la monnaie de sa pièce. Après s'être essuyé la figure avec sa manche, il attrapa à pleine poignée les cheveux blonds vénitiens et tira fortement dessus avant d'asséner un puissant coup de genou dans le ventre de l'étudiant qui se plia en deux, le souffle coupé sous l'impact. L'individu le tenant par les cheveux lui releva brutalement la tête, faisant se craquer l'élastique de sa queue de cheval, et rapprocha son visage de celui de Quentin.

«Fais attention parce que ta belle gueule risquerait d'être vachement abîmée. Et en fait, pas que ta gueule finalement. Compris?

-...

- Les tapettes de ton genre j'ai juste envie de leur éclater la tronche alors si tu restes sage comme la gentille petite chienne que tu es, tu t'en sortiras peut-être pas trop mal.

- ...

- Compris?!

- O-Oui.

- Bien voyons donc si Mademoiselle est vraiment un mec comme elle le prétend. Autant qu'on s'amuse un peu, pas vrai?»

Le lycéen ne comprit pas ce que voulais dire l'autre jusqu'à ce qu'il sente sa main se poser sans douceur sur son jean, entre ses jambes. Il ressentit comme un choc électrique et dans un sursaut d'adrénaline, se débattit furieusement, parvenant à donner un grand coup de pied dans le tas de vélos près de lui qui se renversa jusqu'à taper dans la porte en fer, créant ainsi un vacarme assourdissant. Une voix se fit entendre à l'extérieur et le dernier comparse de la bande fit signe aux autres que quelqu'un approchait, ceux tenant Quentin le lâchèrent immédiatement et le chef de groupe balança brutalement le quentinois afin de s'enfuir lui aussi, ignorant que la tête de sa victime avait violemment heurté le mur en béton. Affalé par terre et à moitié assommé, il ne répondit pas tout de suite à la personne venue vérifier ce qui se passait dans la garage bien qu'il parvint finalement à comprendre ce qu'on lui disait.

«Ca va aller? Reste conscient, je vais appeler les pompiers.

- Non... P-Pas besoin...

- Quentin, tu saignes!

- Vous me... Vous me connaissez?

- C'est moi, Guy! J'avais un rendez-vous dans le coin, oh peu importe faut que je t'emmène aux urgences.

- Veux pas.

- Faut que tu te fasses soigner.

- Pas l'hôpital... J'aime pas...»

L'éducateur soupira, tiraillé pour savoir quoi faire avant de finalement prendre une décision. Il ne fallait pas traîner ça pouvait être grave. Il enleva sa veste pour couvir le jeune tremblant et défit son écharpe, lui demandant s'il pouvait la presser sur sa plaie. Le quentinois obéit sans discuter et se laissa faire comme une poupée lorsque le blond lui fit passer son autre bras autour de son cou avant de le soulever comme une jeune fille afin de l'emmener en vitesse dans sa voiture pour voir un médecin qui exerçait non loin. Le vieux praticien moustachu ronchonna contre Monsieur La Vallière qui lui ramenait toujours des cas sociaux tout en soignant néanmoins son patient, soulageant grandement Guy lorsqu'il déclara que la commotion était légère. Les blessures à la tête saignant toujours beaucoup, ça avait tendance à faire plus de peur que de mal, cependant il recommandait fortement de faire une visite à l'hôpital pour être certain. Le professionnel social ramena ensuite Quentin chez lui et rassura la mère du petit autant qu'il le pu une fois arrivé là bas. C'était un vrai coup de chance qu'il soit passé dans le coin à ce moment précis, Dieu seul savait ce qui aurait pu se passer sinon...

Contenir Thomas après qu'il lui eu annoncé la terrible nouvelle au soir fut une autre paire de manche, ayant été littéralement obligé de retenir le trappiste à bras le corps pour éviter qu'il n'aille leur «Défoncer la gueule à ces connards de fils de putes!» réussissant plus ou moins à le calmer quand ils furent enfermés seuls dans le petit bureau. Depuis le jeune homme tournait en rond comme une panthère en cage, un fauve enragé prêt à déchiqueter la première proie lui tombant sous les crocs. Guy soupira pour la énième fois tout en se frottant les tempes, essayant depuis presque deux heures d'obtenir, sans succès, les informations qui lui étaient nécessaires.

«Thomas si tu essayes de régler ça par toi-même non seulement tu seras blessé aussi mais en plus tu vas perdre ton contrat d'apprentissage.

- Je m'en tape de ça!

- Non c'est important! Tu sais qui sont les responsables, donne moi leurs noms et je m'occuperais de ça.

- J'suis pas une balance!

- Je connais vos codes d'honneur mais Quentin n'est pas comme vous, il n'est pas d'ici tu comprends? Il faut que tu l'aides. Fais-le pour lui.

- ...

- Je sais que tu vas penser que je suis dégueulasse de te dire ça mais, tes parents étaient des gens bien non? C'est toi qui me l'a dit et je te crois. Et parce qu'ils étaient des gens bien, ils auraient voulu que tu l'aides pas vrai?

- ...

- S'il te plaît Thomas, pour eux et pour lui aussi. Dis moi leurs noms.»

Le jeune homme avait la mâchoire et les poings si serrés que ça devait en faire mal, tout son corps tremblant sous la tension qui l'agitait. Il se passa de longues, longues minutes avant qu'il ne se dirige vers l'éducateur qui attendait patiemment et finalement, une liste de noms fut chuchotée. Avant de laisser le trappiste s'en aller, Guy tenait à ajouter quelque chose.

«Tu sais, ce gamin il m'a dit deux choses très importantes dans la voiture pendant que je le ramenais chez lui. La première étant qu'il préférait que ça soit tombé sur lui plutôt que sur Véronica et la deuxième, qu'il espérait que tu ne l'abandonnes pas même s'il n'est qu'un poids.

- Il n'en est pas un!

- Je sais. Mais ça, c'est à toi de le lui faire comprendre.»

Les jours suivants furent bien moroses, les coupables avaient été punis mais évidemment, le quentinois n'était pas revenu dans le coin. Les enfants du Centre avaient fait des dessins pour lui et le groupe de jeunes femmes avaient signé une carte de bon rétablissement, Thomas les avait d'ailleurs en permanence dans son sac à dos mais il n'arrivait pas à se convaincre d'aller voir le lycéen. Depuis l'incident il n'avait cessé de lui envoyé des textos et de l'appeler mais il tombait toujours directement sur la boîte vocale. Peut-être que finalement Quentin s'était rangé à l'avis de son meilleur ami et avait décidé qu'il n'était vraiment pas fréquentable... Il ruminait encore un soir où il raccompagnait Marianne qui avait respecté son silence jusqu'à son appartement avant de finalement crever l'abcès.

«Ne l'abandonne pas, il a besoin de toi. J'en suis sûre.

- Je ne sais pas, il ne m'a pas répondu une seule fois.

- Je sais ce que c'est d'être agressée. On n'ose pas demander de l'aide, on est victime mais on se sent coupable, c'est pour ça qu'on ne dit rien. Mais en vérité, on a besoin des gens qu'on aime.

- Qui te dit qu'il m'aime?

- Thomas, ne te fais pas plus bête que tu ne l'es. Va le voir, dès ce soir parce que tu as déjà bien trop attendu. Et si lui ou ses parents refusent, revient demain puis le jour d'après et celui d'après encore. Parce que tu tiens à lui, pas vrai?

- Ouais... Merci, Marianne.

- Aller va. En te dépêchant un peu tu peux avoir le prochain bus.»

Thomas fit une bise rapide à son amie d'enfance avant de déguerpir en vitesse pour attraper à la volée le bus en question. Seulement, une fois arrivé devant l'immeuble du plus jeune, il se retrouva face à l'interphone et au digicode. Si il appelait peut-être que les parents refuseraient de lui ouvrir... Aller, il avait toujours eu une bonne mémoire des chiffres alors c'était le moment de s'en servir. Le brun essaya deux combinaisons et par chance, la troisième déclancha enfin l'ouverture de la porte et il entra, préférant directement monter les trois étages à pieds plutôt que d'attendre l'ascenceur. Il frappa fermement à la porte et quand la mère de Quentin l'ouvrit, il se sentit soudainement bien bête.

«Madame, je...

- Je savais que tu finirais par venir. Il est dans sa chambre.

- Merci...»

Un petit sourire se dessina sur ses traits fatigués, son visage était si semblable à celui de son fils... Le trappiste se dirigea donc vers la chambre du jeune étudiant et y entra après avoir frappé. Il vit les yeux bleus s'écarquiller en le voyant puis se remplir de larmes avant que finalement, il ne se retrouve avec son partenaire sanglotant dans ses bras. Thomas lui frotta doucement le dos, essayant de le réconforter comme il pouvait alors que l'image de son visage tuméfié et violacé semblait s'être gravée dans son esprit. Quand l'adolescent se sentit mieux, il s'écarta un peu mais pas trop, appréciant l'étreinte de l'autre.

«Je te protègerais Quentin.

- Eh?

- Crois-moi, je te protègerais cette fois il ne t'arrivera plus rien.

-...Je te crois mais... Ca serait peut-être mieux pour toi si notre relation restait simplement amicale...

- Ecoute, si t'avais été une fille ils auraient fait pareil. Peut-être même pire.

- Je pensais que tu serais le genre de mec à ne pas vouloir se faire appeler «gay» ou quelque chose comme ça.

- Eh bien tu as vu juste, je n'aime vraiment pas ça mais je suppose qu'il faudra faire avec... La rumeur a déjà dû se répendre comme une traînée de poudre.

- Je suis désolé...

- Tu es la victime je te rappelle, arrête de t'excuser à tout va.»

Le quentinois acquiesça lentement puis chuchota quelque chose qui embarrassa à la fois son interlocuteur et lui-même. Thomas accepta pourtant la demande et posa avec une douceur insoupçonnée ses mains sur les joues de son vis-à-vis afin de ne pas lui faire mal en appuyant par mégarde sur les hématomes et lui donna enfin le baiser réclamé, léger comme une plume mais qui sembla satisfaire Quentin qui demanda ensuite sa dose de câlin. Maintenant que le basané était avec lui, il se sentait mieux. Vraiment. L'aîné fini par s'asseoir sur lit tout en installant son compagnon sur lui avant de fouiller dans son sac pour lui donner les cadeaux qui lui étaient destinés. Le lycéen sourit avec joie en regardant les dessins et la carte, heureux que tant de gens pensent à lui.

«Je vais finir par étouffer.» pensa distraitement Quentin quelques jours plus tard. Il n'était pas encore retourné au lycée mais sortait un peu dehors le problème étant que si Mathieu n'était pas sur son dos c'était Vincent ou plus étonnament Thomas. Le plus jeune comprit alors ce que voulait dire Véronica quand elle lui avait expliqué un jour que son grand frère pouvait être du genre envahissant quand il avait décidé d'entrer en mode protection rapprochée. Oui, ce qu'il avait vécu était loin d'être plaisant et il sursautait encore par moment pour trois fois rien mais ça allait, il ne comptait pas hurler à la mort pour le moindre bruit suspect. Il avait besoin d'air tout simplement! Il eu donc l'impression de prendre une véritable bouffée salvatrice quand il pu enfin retourner au Centre Social, se faisant câliner de toute part. Même le chat s'était déplacé de lui-même pour aller se frotter contre ses jambes en ronronnant. Le quentinois espérait simplement que sa vie redevienne la plus normale possible.

Mars venait tout juste de mourir pour laisser avril s'épanouir, Quentin s'était remis de son agression et avait assez vite reprit sa vie de lycéen ordinaire même s'il avait dû supporter les questions et les regards de travers puisque après tout, il s'était fait tapé dessus parce qu'il était gay d'après ses camarades. Dans un sens ils avaient raison même si lui se voyait plutôt comme bisexuel mais enfin, ce détail ne regardait pas vraiment les autres, pas plus que la raison de ce triste accident. Thomas s'était finalement résolu à déménager, louant un tout petit appartement à Magny-les-Hameaux, une ville frontalière de Trappes, quitter son quartier et les gens qu'il connaissait avait été assez difficile, surtout se séparer de sa petite sœur Véronica mais au moins, ça lui éviterait pas mal d'ennuis. Certains disaient qu'il lui aurait suffit de changer de quartier mais quitte à partir, autant le faire vraiment puisque Thomas n'était pas du genre à faire les choses à moitié. Mais le duo n'avait pas cessé pour autant d'aller au Centre Social, l'ex-trappiste pour voir Véronica, Marianne et Elisabeth en particulier et Quentin simplement parce qu'il aimait les gens là bas. Il s'était attaché à ce petit monde.

L'esprit du quentinois était d'ailleurs emplit de pensées toutes plus ou moins reliées à son banlieusard favori, que ça soit des choses bien terre à terre comme: est-ce que son apprentissage se passe bien? Est-ce qu'il va arriver à boucler ses fins de mois? A des choses beaucoup plus sentimentales, des questions surtout du genre pourquoi il ne m'embrasse presque plus? Ou ne me touche plus? Il a réalisé que je n'étais pas ce qu'il voulait? Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire? Il fut brutalement tiré hors de sa rêverie par la voix gouailleuse de Vincent qui le déposait chez son compagnon justement.

«Aller, va t'amuser joli cœur mais n'oublie pas les précautions ~

- Ha. Ha. Ha. Très drôle Vince' vraiment, c'était super fin.

- Qu'est-ce que j'y peux, c'est trop marrant de t'embêter sachant que vous êtes aussi prudes qu'un couple de vierges effarouchées.

- T'imagine pas si bien dire...

- Quoi?

- Rien! Merci d'avoir fait taxi et à la prochaine.»

L'homme à queue de cheval regarda son cadet s'éloigner rapidement et rentrer dans le petit immeuble avant de partir en sifflotant, un air amusé collé au visage.

Aussi confortablement lové que possible sur le clic-clac de Thomas, le lycéen dégustait avec plaisir son pot de glace choco-noisette devant une série télé quelconque, attendant que son beau brun sorte de la douche. Chaque jour il était obligé de passer un bon moment à frotter les taches de peintures accrochées sur sa peau bronzée et c'était probablement le truc qui l'énervait le plus dans son métier. Quand il sortit finalement seulement vêtu d'un pantalon de jogging, il ne pu loupé le regard adorateur que lui lançait le quentinois.

«Attention si tu baves trop, tu vas faire des taches.

- Ca va, rêve pas trop non plus. De toute façon avec toi je risque pas de faire plus que de baver comme tu dis.

- Ah, tu me fais des réclamations? Je suis occupé et toi aussi.

- C'est pas ce que je veux dire! Tu ne m'embrasses que si c'est moi qui l'initie et c'est à peine si tu me touches. Si tu ne veux plus de ce genre de relation dis le moi franchement, je peux supporter une rupture mais pas d'être dans le flou en permanence.

- Tu réfléchis trop. Je ne vais pas te quitter, j'essaye juste... de me retenir. Tout ça, c'est juste une question de timing.»

Il attrapa ensuite un t-shirt qu'il enfila à la va vite puis s'assit sur le canapé-lit avant de tirer Quentin contre lui, assit entre ses jambes afin que son dos soit appuyé contre son torse. L'ex-trappiste pouvait être tactile pour peu qu'il en ai envie ou que l'occasion se présente au moment opportun et cette facette de sa personnalité avait manqué à son cadet. Le quentinois se bouina donc contre Thomas puis reprit le fil de leur conversation.

«C'est quoi cette histoire de timing au fait?

- C'est quand ton anniversaire?

- Quoi?

- Réponds et je te le dirais.

- Le premier juin. Je peux savoir maintenant?

- J'attends que tu as dix-huit ans. J'évite de t'embrasser et de te peloter pour que ça ne dérape pas, tu es mineur et je suis majeur. On a eu assez d'ennuis sans en rajouter en plus.

- Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas dit plus tôt?

- Je sais pas mais maintenant que tu es au courant je vais te demander d'arrêter de me tenter.

-J'ai le droit de t'embrasser quand même?

- Ouais.»

Le jeune sourit avec joie et lui vola un petit bécot pour la peine, au moins les choses étaient claires entre eux. Parce que c'était sérieux ils pouvaient prendre leur temps, c'était juste une histoire de quelques semaines alors autant les mettre à profit pour passer encore plus de bons moments ensemble, afin d'effacer les mauvais mais aussi et surtout, pour le plaisir d'être tout les deux.

* * *

><p>Pfiou, j'espère avoir corrigé les petites choses que l'ont m'a signalé, merci de me dire si c'est mieux ou bien tout simplement ^^<p>

Sexy bonus à la page suivante!


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonus**

L'histoire étant déjà bien longue, je n'allais pas vous rajouter 6 pages et demi en plus alors je vous poste le lemon en chapitre bonus ^^

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Quentin était tout excité en ce jour spécial, après tout c'était sa dix-huitième année qu'il fêtait mais sa majorité nouvelle avait une saveur toute particulière due au cadeau exceptionnel que lui réservait son compagnon. Le tout nouvel adulte célébrait son anniversaire le midi avec sa famille et quelques amis car il avait réservé sa soirée et sa nuit pour son beau brun, au malheur de Vincent qui voulait l'emmener faire la fête en boîte de nuit jusqu'à l'aurore. Son cadet aurait accepté si les plans prévus pour lui par Thomas n'étaient pas beaucoup plus alléchants à son humble avis.<p>

A vingt heures tapantes le lycéen attendait en bas de son immeuble, son sac sur une épaule et un casque dans l'autre main, il scrutait la rue à la recherche de la moto noire de l'ex-trappiste. Un large sourire illumina ses traits lorsque la bécane en question apparu dans son champ de vision. Thomas s'arrêta devant lui et attendit que l'autre mette correctement en place la protection avant qu'il ne s'installe derrière lui, l'enlaçant de ses bras. L'engin vrombit puis ils se mirent en route, Quentin étant bien plus près que nécessaire mais le plus âgé avait fini par prendre le pli et ne cherchait plus à protester contre cette habitude. Du moment que ça ne le gênait pas pour conduire, il pouvait laisser couler ce petit caprice. Une fois la moto rangée au garage, le couple monta tranquillement jusqu'au petit appartement de Thomas et quand ils furent entrés à l'intérieur, l'étudiant ne pu retenir sa remarque.

«Ca sent vachement bon ~

- Je t'avais dis que je ferais un dîner.

- C'est... très romantique de ta part...?

- Véronica m'a fait un topo pendant des plombes alors j'ai fini par céder.

- Oh. Je remercierais ta sœur alors.»

Le plus âgé haussa les épaules puis partit dans la petite cuisine afin de ramener les plats et les poser sur la table basse devant le canapé-lit. C'était vraiment petit alors il fallait improvisé presque tout le temps même si on s'y habituait à la longue. Le coup de main proposé par Quentin fut balayé d'un regard sombre et il décida sagement de s'asseoir et d'attendre tranquillement. Ce n'était pas de la grande cuisine mais ça sentait drôlement bon en tous cas.

«C'est toi qui a fait tout ça?

- Jeanne s'est invitée toute seule pour m'aider.

- C'est de la cuisine italienne non?

- Oui. Ma mère était italienne et je me souviens de quelques unes de ses recettes.

- Vraiment? Je l'ignorais. D'ailleurs Ozanne c'est de quelle origine?

- Aussi bizarre que ça puisse paraître c'est français, c'est un dérivé de l'ancienne fête des rameaux «hosanna» populaire au Moyen-Age.

- Ah je vois. C'était le nom de ton père alors?

- Oui. Ma mère était venue faire ses études à Paris puis elle a rencontré mon père et l'a épousé. Tout bêtement.

- C'est rare que tu parles de ta famille, ça me fait plaisir que tu le fasses avec moi.

- On en parlera peut-être un peu plus à un autre moment, mange avant que ça refroidisse.»

Le quentinois acquiesça vivement et entama son repas sans plus chercher à parler, pour le moment du moins. Le dégustation des plats se passa donc dans un calme relaxant malgré la télévision diffusant un léger fond sonore. La vaisselle fut entassée dans l'évier, reléguée au lendemain afin que le couple puisse s'occuper à quelque chose de bien plus intéressant. Quentin refusa la glace proposée en dessert, préférant largement embrasser son aîné tout en étant confortablement affalé sur celui-ci. Thomas fini pourtant par le repousser, lui intimant d'aller prendre une douche pour pouvoir s'occuper d'installer le clic-clac et donner un air moins bordélique à son lit. Enfermé dans la petite salle de bain, le tout nouvel adulte rêvassait tout en se savonnant, bavant presque à l'idée d'être enfin autorisé à toucher le sublime corps bronzé qui le faisait fantasmé depuis longtemps déjà malgré les cicatrices qui l'ornait. Oh, il avait bien essayé de passer outre l'interdiction qu'avait imposé le brun mais celui-ci l'avait à chaque fois rabroué et même puni, au point même où il n'avait plus eu le droit de l'embrasser ni même le toucher innocement. Une semaine de torture pour le quentinois qui était du genre câlin. Il sortit finalement de la douche, s'essuyant vite fait bien fait avant de s'habiller sommairement.

«Thomaaaas ~» fut la seule mise en garde qu'eu l'ex-trappiste avant de subitement sentir un poids sur son dos, le faisant basculer à plat ventre sur le lit.

«Bordel Quentin! Je peux savoir ce qui te prends?

- Je sais pas. J'avais envie de jouer ~

- Abruti! Dégage de là tu m'écrases.»

Il entendit distinctement le rire du plus jeune avant que celui-ci ne se décide à rouler sur le coté, Thomas fronça ensuite les sourcils en voyant les cheveux de l'autre mouiller les draps propres à peine mis en place.

«Tu pouvais pas les sécher?

- Oh ça va. Il fait chaud en ce moment, ça séchera vite ~

- C'est pas une raison.

- Tais-toi et viens par là d'accord?»

Ayant profité de leur petite conversation pour enrouler ses bras autour du cou de l'autre, le jeune le força à se rapprocher pour l'embrasser et savourer leur premier vrai baiser de la soirée. Et qui fut aussi le premier d'une longue série, le couple ne cessant de rouler l'un sur l'autre, se chamaillant gentiment pour savoir qui aurait le dessus sur l'autre. Les mains passaient sous les vêtements de leur vis-à-vis, caressant la peau encore couverte et prenant plaisir à découvrir les secrets du corps d'en face.

Quentin se retrouva plaqué contre le matelas par la forte stature de son compagnon, soupirant doucement sous les baisers posés contre sa gorge puis sur son torse préalablement découvert, il passa alors ses doigts dans les courts cheveux noirs encourageant son partenaire dans ses activités. Mais Thomas se redressa pour les débarrasser définitivement de leurs hauts avant de revenir se coller contre l'autre, laissant leurs peaux nues se frotter avec bonheur. Le quentinois en profita alors pour passer ses mains sur le corps tonique au dessus du sien, appréciant les muscles qui se tendaient sous ses paumes et caressant respectueusement les traces de brûlures alors que les baisers qui s'enchaînaient lui faisait tourner la tête. Un gémissement lui échappa quand le bassin de l'autre commença à onduler contre le sien mais bien vite il suivit le mouvement, engageant de lui-même de plus fortes frictions, frissonnant sous le plaisir de ce contact et à l'entente des sons que tout deux produisaient.

La bouche du brun faisait des merveilles sur son corps, un enchantement des sens qui échauffait l'esprit. Ses lèvres et ses dents qui jouaient sur sa peau et sa chair tiraient des bruits humiliants de sa propre bouche mais qui semblaient pourtant encourager son amant à poursuivre ses attentions avec d'autant plus d'ardeur. La température montait crescendo entre le duo, encore plus alors que son compagnon entamait sa descente le long de son corps jusqu'à rencontrer la lisière de son jean. Après un sourire carnassier comme lui seul savait le faire l'ex-trappiste ouvrit d'une main le pantalon gênant, sa bouche étant retournée jouer contre la peau pâle qui semblait l'attirer comme un aimant. Quentin haleta lorsque la langue de l'autre passa sur son sous-vêtement avant que le brun ne se redresse pour réclamer un fougueux baiser. L'aîné soupira d'aise sous les caresses prodiguées par son cadet et encore plus lorsque celui-ci défit également son pantalon, ses soupirs devenant gémissements quand la main habile se mit en mouvement pour lui procurer du plaisir.

Prenant de plus en plus d'assurance, Quentin passa ses mains sous les couches de tissus afin de toucher la peau de l'autre, entendant clairement son souffle s'accélérer contre sa propre peau. Lentement il fit descendre jean et boxer, massant voluptueusement le fessier ferme sous ses paumes alors qu'une main bronzée s'amusait à lui embrumer l'esprit de plaisir en jouant divinement avec son entrejambe. Le lycéen demanda à son partenaire de s'asseoir et celui-ci lui obéit sans complainte, les yeux noisettes suivant chacun de ses mouvements alors que le visage taquin de son compagnon s'abaissait entre ses cuisses. Le quentinois n'avait jamais fait ça de sa vie et n'avait pas encore reçu ce genre d'attention mais ayant ressenti l'impulsion subite de le faire, il avait agit sans réfléchir. Il sentit la main de l'autre se poser sur sa tête et caresser en douceur ses cheveux. Il se sentait en confiance alors ça devrait aller bien. Tout d'abord, il continua à découvrir l'anatomie de son futur amant de sa main tandis que ses lèvres posaient des baisers sur le bas du ventre et sur le haut des cuisses, les gentilles caresses dans sa chevelure ne cessant pas pour l'aider à se détendre.

Peu à peu il s'enhardit, allant de bas en haut du bout de la langue s'attirant ainsi un soupir plus profond que les autres. Il recommença alors, osant au fur et à mesure explorer davantage la chair sous ses lèvres, essayant de faire selon les quelques indications que laissait filtrer son compagnon pour savoir si ce qu'il faisait était bon. Thomas murmura son prénom lorsqu'il prit la pointe en bouche, frissonnant en entendant la voix aimée devenue rauque sous les sensations qu'il lui procurait. La fellation de Quentin était certes très maladroite mais ça n'empêchait pas le brun d'y prendre plaisir, déjà rien qu'en voyant ce visage mutin qu'il adorait occupé à faire ça avait de quoi le faire fantasmer pendant un moment mais le fait en plus que l'étudiant eu décidé de lui-même de s'y adonner le faisait d'autant plus vibrer. Il massa tendrement la nuque de l'autre, l'encourageant implicitement à en faire plus. Thomas emmêla ses doigts aux longues mèches cuivrées de son amant alors qu'il se tendait en se mordant la lèvre, sentant malgré lui la fin approcher.

«Pousse-toi... Quentin, dégage de là!» haleta le basané, se sentant presque coupable ensuite en voyant l'air déçu de son compagnon. Il le rapprocha donc fermement et l'embrassa au coin des lèvres.

«C'était super, laisse-moi m'occuper de toi maintenant.

- D'accord...»

Il allongea donc à nouveau le plus jeune, tirant par à coups secs sur les vêtements restant afin de le déshabiller entièrement. Le quentinois protesta que ce n'était pas juste qu'il soit le seul complètement à poils ce à quoi il céda et se débarrassa rapidement de ses propres fringues. Après tout, sentir tout son corps être en contact direct avec celui sous le sien n'était absolument pas désagréable, loin de là. Quentin râla un peu lorsqu'il fut retourné sur le ventre mais toutes protestations moururent quand il sentit l'érection de l'autre se frotter entre ses fesses. Il en rougit jusqu'aux oreilles alors que des gémissements s'échappaient par floppées de sa gorge, un suçon fut appliqué entre son cou et son épaule avant que l'ex-trappiste ne lui demande l'autorisation d'aller plus loin. Il acquiesça vivement puis marmonna un petit «Oui» au cas où ça ne serait pas clair. Une série de baisers papillons fut déposé tout le long de son dos et même sur son postérieur, il sentit le sourire de l'autre contre sa peau et frissonna lorsqu'il prit la parole.

«Savais-tu que tu as un charmant grain de beauté juste sous ta fesse gauche? ~

- B-Bien sûr que non! Comment je l'aurais su?

- Hm, une précédente conquête aurait pu te le dire.

- Tu es le seul à avoir vu mon cul jusqu'à présent je te signale.

- Ohh ~ Quel privilège.»

Quentin aurait bien répliqué quelque chose mais son compagnon ne lui en laissa pas le temps, reprenant derechef ses plaisantes activités. Après tout il préférait largement que le lycéen produise des sons de plaisir et de désir plutôt que des complaintes et encore moins qu'il ne lui cause de ses relations passées. Thomas n'avait jamais couché avec un homme non plus mais il avait réussit à se renseigner un peu, en toute discrétion, même s'il savait déjà les grandes lignes. Le corps sous lui se rebiffa en sentant un liquide froid se poser sur une partie plus qu'intime de son anatomie mais les paroles réconfortantes et pleines de promesses qui lui furent susurrées finirent par l'aider à se détendre et à se laisser faire pendant de longues minutes. Son visage déjà bien coloré prit une teinte encore plus rouge lorsqu'il vit l'autre du coin de l'oeil attraper un préservatif. L'étudiant rechigna, refusant de se faire prendre de dos malgré que son compagnon lui disait que ça serait pourtant plus facile pour lui. L'aîné céda donc et laissa l'autre se remettre sur le dos, il écarta gentiment les jambes de son partenaire et profita que celui-ci cachait son visage dans ses mains pour amorcer le mouvement. Quentin laissa entendre un glapissement étrange et se tortilla un peu, sans chercher à se dégager pour autant. L'ex-trappiste poursuivit donc son avancée et s'arrêta au moment opportun, reprenant son souffle tout comme son compagnon.

«Quentin...

- C-Ca va... J'vais bien...»

Le brun se pencha alors, tirant un gémissement étouffé de la part de son vis-à-vis et dégagea ses mains afin de pouvoir l'embrasser. Le lycéen émit un petit son de protestation avant de finalement se résigner et répondre à l'invitation, Thomas mordillait ses lèvres et suçait sa langue avec une telle virtuosité qu'il le rendit à nouveau pantelant de désir par un simple baiser. La main bronzée s'enroula autour de l'érection de son amant et la massa un moment, faisant fondre le quentinois qui haleta à nouveau et remua ses hanches alors que la chaleur montait à nouveau en lui. Son compagnon en était plus que ravi, ayant usé de tout son self-control pour rester patient et ne pu retenir ses propres manifestations de plaisir lorsqu'il se mit en mouvement, savourant enfin les sensations d'être plongé dans le corps sous le sien. Leurs gestes finirent par s'accorder, l'un encourageant l'autre de par ses gémissements et ses cris où se mêlaient parfois des morceaux de phrases déstructurées, le plus âgé répondant de la même façon à son cadet. Cependant les choses ne durèrent pas tellement longtemps, Thomas atteignant finalement son point de non retour avant Quentin et le fini donc de sa main avant de tout bonnement s'affaler à coté de lui.

D'un geste las, il enleva la protection y fit un nœud et la laissa tomber à terre sans s'en soucier. Il ferait le ménage plus tard. Ses pensées s'effacèrent au moment où une masse chaude et humide de la sueur de leurs ébats se colla contre lui, les lèvres gonflées picorèrent sa gorge puis allèrent mordiller son oreille, le faisant soupire doucement. Il caressa le dos de l'autre puis ses fesses rondes, un sourire en coin se dessinant sur son visage quand il sentit le corps pâle se cambrer.

«Tu en veux encore?

- Et si je dis oui?

- Ca me tenterais bien. On a toute la nuit pour s'amuser et toute la journée de demain pour que tu puisses t'en remettre.

- Alors je veux bien...»

Une petite claque sur son fessier fit sursauter Quentin et il rougit lorsque son partenaire lui demanda de se tourner, autant se faire plaisir pour se remettre en forme disait-il. En clair il voulait un 69. L'idée n'était pas mauvaise en soit décida l'étudiant en se mettant en place. Le jeune homme déglutit puis se reprit, il l'avait déjà fait tout à l'heure alors il pouvait le refaire et puis cette fois, il aurait une certaine forme d'aide non? Thomas commença à taquiner son amant sans y réfléchir davantage, suçant doucement la chair qui se trouvait à l'état d'entre-deux, ni vraiment dure ni trop ramollie. Ce n'était pas plus mal, au moins comme ça il pouvait s'amuser avec, s'aidant de ses mains en caressant les cuisses, les fesses, laissant mêmes certains de ses doigts passer entre-elles jusqu'à aller titiller l'entrée qu'elles cachaient tandis que sa langue s'occupait de jouer aussi avec les bourses. Le quentinois n'était pas en reste et faisait de son mieux pour satisfaire son compagnon alors même que son corps semblait le trahir en tremblant et frissonnant sous les attentions de l'autre, malgré ses efforts il avait du mal à se concentrer et de plus en plus de sons gênants sortaient de sa gorge. Chacun continua son manège, faisant de son mieux pour emmener son partenaire au bord du précipice sans pour autant l'y laisser tomber. Thomas délaissa finalement l'érection de son jeune amant et lui demanda de se déplacer. Quentin obéit sans discuter et se tourna face à l'autre, assit sur les cuisses musclées de son vis-à-vis. Il enfila de lui-même un préservatif sur le sexe du brun alors que celui-ci mordillait l'oreille du quentinois qu'il avait lui-même percée quelques temps auparavant, le T noir n'ayant jamais quitté le lobe de l'étudiant.

«Je... J'arriverais pas à me... Enfin...

- Je vais t'aider, laisse-toi faire d'accord.

- Hm...»

L'ex-trappiste posa une main sur la taille de son partenaire alors que de l'autre main tenait son sexe en position, il sentit les mains de son compagnon se posert sur ses épaules puis il l'aida enfin à s'asseoir sur son érection. Quentin se tendit avant d'exhaler un profond soupir, la bouche du brun dévorant à nouveau sa gorge. Il marquait facilement alors il se doutait qu'il aurait intérêt à cacher son cou avec son foulard le lendemain mais pour le moment c'était le cadet de ses soucis. Surtout quand il sentit les brusques mouvements de son partenaire, le jeune s'agrippa fortement à Thomas alors que son bassin allait à la rencontre de l'autre, leurs peaux claquant l'une contre l'autre de plus en plus vite et de plus en plus fort. Leurs bouches ne cessaient de se perdre et de se retrouver, des baisers parfois sauvages parfois tendres, leurs souffles précipités se mêlant à chaque fois qu'ils se rapprochaient. Quentin murmurait des choses sans queue ni tête alors que ses doigts s'accrochaient aux courts cheveux noirs, son corps tremblant doucement sous les sensations qui le traversait. Thomas n'était pas en reste pour manifester son plaisir et quand il entendit son partenaire lui chuchoter qu'il allait craquer, il se laissa aller à sa jouissance sachant que l'autre le suivrait de peu, l'aidant tout de même de quelques coups de poignet.

Le couple s'effondra pêle-mêle sur les draps froissés du canapé-lit, à bout de souffle et fatigués mais comblés. Le brun repoussa doucement l'autre afin de jeter la deuxième capote puis laissa le quentinois se lover contre lui avec un soupir d'aise. Les doigts fins dessinaient des arabesques sur son torse et son ventre avec lenteur, Thomas frémissant à peine sous ces caresses légères. Sa propre main jouait avec les cheveux de l'autre, il appréciait beaucoup leur douceur et leur couleur quoiqu'il en dise. C'était rare qu'il accorde un moment de tendresse à ses conquêtes mais Quentin avait un statut à part songea-t-il tout en posant un baiser sur le front de l'autre qui ronchonna vaguement que les poils sur son menton le gratouillaient un peu. Il pouvait voir ses œuvres apparaître sur la carnation claire de son amant et se demanda s'il en avait aussi, probablement que oui. Qu'importe, ils étaient jeunes et fougueux, y'avait pas de quoi avoir honte après tout.

«Thomas ~

- Hm?

- J'ai faim.

- Tu rigoles?

- Non. Et j'ai soif aussi. Va me chercher un truc ~

- Je suis pas ta bonniche.

- Aller! Je suis pas sûr de tenir debout là tout de suite...

- C'est un compliment? ~

- Prend le comme tu veux mais soit gentil et va me chercher un truc.

- Ouais ouais. Ca va, j'y vais mais t'a pas intérêt à te plaindre si je me grille une clope.

- Aww... Bon d'accord.»

Le banlieusard ne retint pas son rire en voyant la mine dépitée de son amant puis il se leva et enfila son sous-vêtement tandis que le quentinois s'asseyait en se callant le bas du dos avec l'oreiller et se couvrant avec les draps. Il ramena donc une bouteille d'eau et le pot de glace choco-noisette refusé plus tôt avant de récupérer ensuite une cigarette puis un briquet. Il s'assit à coté de son compagnon qui avait vidé un bon tiers de la bouteille et qui mangeait maintenant avec joie sa glace préférée, rougissant ensuite bêtement en voyant Thomas boire dans la même bouteille peu après ce qui était complètement stupide au vu de ce qu'ils avaient fait juste avant. Ils regardèrent pendant un moment la télévision qui était restée allumée tout ce temps, le brun ayant fumé deux clopes en tout malgré les réprimandes de son partenaire. Oui, il savait que c'était mauvais pour la santé et bon dieu oui, il savait que ça puait dans son appart' et qu'il n'avait pas intérêt à embrasser l'autre au risque de se faire mordre la langue. Ca lui était déjà arrivé.

Lorsque Thomas revint de la salle de bain où il était parti se brosser les dents, il fut secoué d'un petit rire en voyant le jeune homme endormi, le pot quasiment vide dans une main et la cuillère encore dans la bouche. Il les lui enleva donc avec précautions et allongea le quentinois correctement avant d'éteindre la télé puis la lumière et de venir s'installer à son tour dans le clic-clac qui grinça fortement. Un nouveau sourire amusé se dessina sur ses lèvres quand il repensa au fait que ce pauvre meuble avait dû faire un boucan d'enfer pendant leur sport en chambre mais qu'importe. Il savait déjà qu'il ne pourrait plus se passer de la silhouette souple de son compagnon, au moins ça avait largement valu le coup d'attendre. Et puis vraiment, Quentin n'était pas une conquête ordinaire. L'étudiant marmonna quelque chose dans son sommeil puis se rapprocha instinctivement de son aîné et l'enlaça de ses bras avant de mêler ses jambes aux siennes, le visage caché dans son cou avant d'expirer un soupir d'aise, un sourire béat s'étendant sur sa bouille endormie. L'ex-trappiste ne chercha pas à se dégager, au contraire il le serra davantage entre ses bras et passa la meilleure nuit de sa vie même s'il savait déjà qu'il dormait toujours mieux avec son petit-ami avec lui. Un jour, il lui raconterait son histoire décida-t-il avant de sombrer dans un sommeil bienheureux, épargné de tout cauchemar.

* * *

><p>J'espère que ça vous a plu et à la prochaine!<p> 


End file.
